


Nightmares and Bourbon

by bonzai_bunny



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Background Michelle Benjamin/David Shepard, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: David checks in on Jack during a party one evening.





	Nightmares and Bourbon

**Author's Note:**

> UM? This is a part of my tumblr ficlet dump. I'll be honest with you, I remember shit about Kings, but I guess I was into it back in the day, so here's something for this dead fandom. It's just a tad fucked up.

“Sir…”

The weight was heavy in his arms, warm but fading, and Jack knew this fallen soldier didn’t have much time left to live. The smell of death was thick in the air. It was putrid with blood and smoke. Ammunition rumbled in the background, shells whizzed by him and it was hard to see and hear over the chaos, much less find a solid center. Jack wanted to panic, but he was supposed to be at the head of his company. He was supposed to be protecting these men, not watching as they dropped dead around him, limp like dolls. He shouted orders but it didn’t matter because they were surrounded and the man in his arms, like so many others, was dying. His face was wet with blood from fresh woods and he struggled to speak and acknowledge his commander,

“S-sir…”

The prince tried to tell his comrade not to speak, but the smoke was burning his throat raw and fright was swarming through his veins because there was nothing he could do to stop his comrade, or any of his men from dying. He was horrified because he would probably die there too, a fallen prince and soldier and no one would know because he didn’t have his goddamn air support. He tried to give a few more orders but his soldiers were ignorant, groaning in pain or permanently still. 

He looked down at the man again, who was no longer a part of their world. His eyes stared up at Jack, lifeless, haunting and blaming. Jack tried to not let it affect him, he really did. But he knew, as bullets flew by him, that this man’s dead eyes and blood caked face would be burned into his mind forever.

Jack looked around for some semblance of hope and—

_Bang!_

A scream. His scream.

Red-hot pain rammed against his skull and suddenly he was blinded. Then there was nothing but a throbbing darkness all around him.

—o0o —

Jack woke up with a start, his heartbeat choking him. He was sweating profusely, shaking, and it took him a while to realize that he was in the darkness of his bedroom and not in the heat of the battlefield. He shut his eyes because, fuck, he was tired of that dream, but shortly after he closed them he saw that man staring back at him, his face bloody, mangled and his eyes blaming.

_Bang!_

_A Scream. His scream._

He needed a fucking drink. 

Trying to shake the remnants of the dream away, Jack reached blindly to his nightstand and felt the cool metal of his flask beneath his fingers. He picked it up, but to his disappointment, it was empty. He groaned and looked at his alarm clock which said that it was 1:30 am. Not two hours after he went to bed.

“Damn it,” he hissed, pulling himself upright, because there was no way he would get back to sleep. The event that he wasn’t invited to should have still been going on, so he supposed it was as good as time as any to get up. This night was a good night to get shitfaced. 

His mind was still trying to grasp onto the fragments of his dream and reality and he wanted to forget it all before he went out in public.

Jack got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts before meandering down the stairs to his liquor cabinet. He grabbed the first bottle he saw which was bourbon and took a swig. He relished in the familiar earthy taste and the burning down his throat. Another few swigs and he was starting to become comfortably numb. But he could still feel the sun beating down his back and smell the blood and smoke and see the solider’s eyes glaring at him, empty and dead.

_Bang!_

_A scream. His scream._

So he drank more and more and began to feel tipsy enough that his thoughts wouldn’t be a problem. He had managed to drink a considerable portion when someone knocked at his door.

Frowning, he answered it, wondering who could possibly want anything to do with him when he was obviously being antisocial. 

It was David Shepard. Goddamn it. 

“What do you want?” He asked, not even putting up a facade of being friendly. 

David looked uncomfortable standing there, with good reason, and took in the sight of his prince in nothing but boxers with an awkward cough.

”Michelle was worried, so she sent me to check on you,” he managed to say with a half-smile, half-grimace. “She wants us to get along.” 

Jack shook his head (had his sister really come to this?) and smiled coldly at the other.

“Despite what my dear sister thinks, I am not a child. I can manage myself without getting hurt or killed so if you’ll kindly leave.”

He gestured to the hallway with the bottle of alcohol, but David, still looking uncomfortable, remained. He fidgeted under the prince’s dark gaze and swallowed before speaking.

“She thinks you’re going to do something reckless.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, David!” Jack exclaimed, growing more agitated by the second, “Are you her puppet now?”

He took a sip, eyes narrowed at the blonde with dislike. He was going to need more after this.

“I’m not going to kill myself or anything, she should give me more credit than that.” His voice didn’t hide any of the venom directed at his sister and he scowled, hoping his obvious hostility would send David the message that he wanted to be alone.

“So why don’t you relay that message like a good little boyfriend, hmm?”

He turned his back to the blond and took a deep breath. After a few beats he noticed that David was still there. He scowled again, turning back around, and he lost any remote civility he might have formerly possessed.

“Jesus fucking Christ, why are you still here?”

David had the nerve of actually looking concerned. His brow was furrowed in that pinched look of his.

“Because I agree with her. If you’re upset because of the party—”

“I’m  _upset_  because you’re in my apartment!”

_Bang!_

_A scream. His scream._

Jack snapped his eyes shut with a sigh. He knew that he was never supposed to lose control like that. The alcohol was fuzzing up his brain and David was giving him a headache. The blond was too fucking persistent for his own good.

After counting to ten, Jack opened his eyes and crossed the threshold to a sofa, feeling David’s eyes on him. He sat down, knowing that he wasn’t going to get rid of the other anytime soon. He looked up at David, watching him for a moment, and right then, perhaps because of the alcohol, the blond looked enticing with his neat, casual clothing and innocent disposition. In a moment of clarity, Jack realized that he could seriously fuck with him.  

“You want to know why I’m so upset?”

David nodded, looking eager to please. Jack smirked and made a beckoning motion with his finger. David dutifully came closer and stopped a few feet short of the prince.

“Closer.”

The blond paused but obeyed. He stood less than a foot away from Jack and the prince stood, closing the space between them. David flinched when Jack grabbed his jaw with a grip that was tight enough to be threatening, but the fact that it was there was intimate enough. He would let David decide which ever it was. 

He leaned into the boy’s ear and felt David go rigid when his lips brushed against his ear lobe.

“I’m upset because I’m jealous…” He whispered. It wasn’t true, of course, but he had to set the scene. 

“You see, you and my sister are so cozy together, but I have no one.” He let his lips brush against David’s ear again, who seemed to be holding his breath, before backing away and sitting down. David followed his actions, confused, and suddenly Jack was all casual again, smiling like a satisfied cat.

“You know what would make me happy?”

David swallowed. It was almost like he didn’t want to know.

“What?” 

“Just a taste of what my sister has.”

David still looked confused and Jack nearly rolled his eyes. Naive farm boy. Right. Seeing that he was going to have to be bolder, he scooted forward and set himself on the task of undoing David’s jeans.  

The blond got it immediately. His eyes widened. He flushed and spluttered, swiping Jack’s hands away. 

“What are you doing!?”

The prince nearly rolled his eyes again. What did David think he was doing? But instead, he looked up coyly between his lashes.

“Don’t you want to make me happy?”

David paused, swallowing again. Jack could practically see him battling between his morals and his willingness to do anything for the royal family. His cheeks colored again and Jack knew that David had made his decision. He held his smug smile as David looked away, embarrassed.

“Go ahead.”

_Victory._

Jack smiled and continued to unbutton the golden boy’s trousers. He took his time unzipping them, allowing his fingers to "accidentally" brush against David’s crotch. He wanted to tease the boy, to draw the act out so much it would be painful. And David looked so enticing, trying not to watch Jack as though it wasn’t what he wanted. 

Jack licked his lips when he slid down David’s jeans to reveal blue cotton briefs. David was already getting hard, just from those brief touches. He sent the blond an accusing glance before pressing his mouth to the material. He nearly grinned when he felt David’s cock twitch at the contact.

His breath was hot against the fabric and David shivered as Jack slowly licked him through the underwear until David was completely hard and the area was damp. When Jack pulled the briefs down, the other’s cock bobbed up, thick and dripping, and David made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

Jack looked up with a smirk. “Having fun yet?”

He didn’t let David answer before he wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him slowly and un-dauntingly.

“Jack,” David murmured, still unsure, and Jack winked at him before swallowing him whole.

“O-oh,” David moaned and it felt better than Jack thought it would. He tried to concentrate on the task, but he couldn’t deny he liked the feeling of David sliding down his throat, liked the friction against his lips and the weight on his tongue. He was starting to get a little hard himself, damn.

Jack wasn’t expecting it when David grabbed his hair, but it made him work harder, made his own cock twitch a little. He kept bobbing up and down as David grew more and more vocal and unhinged in his pleasure. 

He cupped David’s balls and the other tensed and came with a loud whine. Jack kept swallowing around him until he was done and when he backed off, David was gasping. 

He licked his lips and grinned at David, “Isn’t hanging with the Prince much more fun?”

David had a mix of awe and horror on his face once it seemed to dawn on him what just happened.

“I—uh. I should get back.” He was looking everywhere but Jack’s face and Jack almost took pity on him.

“Be sure to tell my sis how good it was.”

That seemed to startle David and he quickly pulled up his (now damp) underwear and his trousers before hastily exiting Jack’s apartment.

And Jack was still hard. That figured. All the work and none of the payoff. 

He took a swig of his scotch and dug a hand down his pants and hoped this would be enough to finally clear his head. 


End file.
